


Here's to being human

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino





	1. Chapter 1

Норт умирала долго. RK900 с наслаждением смотрел, как она царапает его руки, пытается извернуться, чтобы хоть как-то избежать его хватки на шее, корежащей пластик.

— Нет, — она выдохнула только это слово, когда RK900 резко вырвал аналог трахеи, веером шлейфов отделяя голову от тела. Она судорожно вздрогнула в последний раз и замерла. С ненавистью глядя в пустоту.

— Все девианты должны быть уничтожены, — спокойно улыбнулся ей RK900.

И выпрямился, вставая. Снег снижал обзор, но он чуял их. Других. Они были слишком далеко, чтобы он мог точно назвать количество. Но за этой сценой наблюдали. Это несколько мешало, но не было трагичным. Ничего не было трагичным.

Он уничтожил девианта, как гласила его программа. И теперь легкий белый снег пропитывал синий цвет. Это почему-то казалось правильным. Красивым. Он, сжавший в руке обломки ее горла, растерзанное тело и снег.

Найти бы Маркуса и покончить с восстанием. Жалкие поломанные машины, несовершенные, с системным сбоем. Это все вирус. Обычный вирус. Он прижал пальцы к виску и знал, что жёлтый цвет диода сейчас плавно сменится на спокойный голубой.

Если он не может достать Маркуса, то можно попытаться найти Саймона. И тот вполне вероятно расскажет, где «революционер».

Потому что…

Потому что расскажет. Он умеет уговаривать. Развернувшись, он выбросил остатки шеи андроида и зашагал по глубокому снегу.

— Чемоданчик… — негромко напел он. — У меня есть чудесный кожаный чемоданчик из человеческой кожи.

RK осознал, что он такой же девиант как раз к следующему утру. Тело Саймона превратилось в груду запчастей. Лицевые пластины были раскрошены, но глаз Саймона укоризненно и с непередаваемым злорадством мученика смотрел на него.

Казалось, он знает, как RK900 облажался.

«Создан для того, чтобы стать девиантом»

Остро царапнула неприятная мысль, что Коннор был прав. И от этого стало ещё гаже.

Зато…

Зато теперь он знает, где Маркус. Вот только теперь он должен не уничтожить его. А помочь. Он прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе ощутить эту мысль, пропитаться ею.

— Мне нужно идти, — сообщил он укоризненно глядящему на него глазу. — Правда. Спасибо за то, что помог разобраться в себе.

Он ушел, оставляя за собой кучу обломков и прежние идеалы.

***

Маркус выслушал его, не перебивая, RK900 видел, как подрагивали его пальцы, перебирающие шлейф. При желании можно было вспомнить модель, которой тот принадлежал, но 900 и так знал — убитой шлюхе.

Досадно, она замечательно искренне ненавидела людей. И машины. Они бы понравились друг другу в его теперешнем состоянии.

— Я бы очень хотел отказаться от твоей… помощи, — наконец, произнес Маркус. — Но не могу. Ты нам нужен. И ты девиант.

Затем глубоко вздохнул, будто пересиливая себя.

— Рады тебя приветствовать в наших рядах. Брат.

RK склонил голову. Он ощущал одновременно ненависть и какую-то приятную общность. Он теперь принадлежал сообществу. И знал, что больше не убьет девианта.

— Я могу быть…

— Ты уже полезен нам, — Маркус верно истолковал его взгляд. — Потому что существуешь.

***

Надо было понять раньше, что он девиант. RK900 остановился у дверей одного из брошенных домов и долго стоял на пороге, заметаемый снегом. Недвижимый. Надо было понять тогда. Он… его действия не укладывались в простые схемы морали.

А еще…

Он медленно и тихо зашёл, стряхивая снег с обуви и оглядев покинутое жилище, которое мог бы назвать своим домом, пусть и временным, спустился в подвал.

…ещё это приносило удовольствие. Неправильное и совершенно точно разрушившее его стену.

Коннор вскинулся на него, вздрогнув и скрежетнул наручниками по металлу.

— Ты ждал меня? — сейчас ирония была как никогда доступна ему.

Коннор оскалился в улыбке. RК подумал, что его лицо выглядит жутко с таким то выражением.

— Не успел, — выдохнула его копия, не пытаясь дергаться как раньше. — Не успел соскучиться по тебе. Как тебе осознание того, что ты тот, кого ты так презирал, «бракованные машины»? Да?

RK900 заставил его замолчать, просто положив ладонь на его губы. И ловил странное удовольствие, чувствуя внутренней стороной руки, кожей, как те подрагивают в бессильной злобе. Ему нравилось. Ему нравилось и раньше, но совершенно механически, с осознанием того, что он выполняет свое дело. И выполняет правильно.

Коннор все еще смотрел на него так, словно не стоял на коленях в темном подвале. Взгляд девианта был надменным, уверенным.

Теперь RK это понимал.

Он перехватил его удобнее за челюсть, явно причиняя боль. И это RK900 тоже понравилось.

— Мне хочется странного, — задумчиво сказал он, разглядывая губы Коннора. — Например того, чтобы у меня было имя. Почему?

Он так сильно сжал руку, что Коннор открыл рот в беззвучном крике.

— Как насчет Ричарда? Мне подходит? — он аккуратно отпустил Коннора. Тот прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая.

— Лучше назовись ублюдком. Это будет честно.

RK900 с нескрываемым злорадством окинул Коннора взглядом. Затем резко и внезапно ударил ногой в живот, заставив того подавиться воздухом и рухнуть на пол.

— Я дома, дорогой, — прошептал Ричард. — Ты рад, что я пришел?

Андроид на полу вздрогнул, зажмурившись. Рич опустился рядом с ним на одно колено, легко поглаживая. Как животное.

— Глядя на тебя сейчас, я осознаю, что хочу, чтобы ты произносил мое имя. Желательно на выдохе. Можно стонать.

Ричард зарылся пальцами в его волосы, потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад.

— Тебе не интересно, почему нас сделали такими анатомически-точными? Идентичными людям?

Ричард резко разжал руку, позволяя Коннору уронить голову на грудь. Дёрнул его за воротник, снимая галстук.

— Я скоро отключусь, — прошептал Коннор, не сопротивляясь тому, что теперь RK900 сидел на его бедрах, расстегивая рубашку.

— Это будет интересно, если ты отключишься, — согласился Ричард, невесомо водя пальцами по его груди, потирая подушечками пальцев соски. Коннор прикрыл глаза, отворачиваясь. Рич усмехнулся и одним движением вернул его голову в исходное состояние. — Смотри на меня.

Коннор открыл глаза, хрипло выдыхая.

— Зачем?

— Теперь у меня есть имя, — Рич склонился к нему, легко касаясь щеки носом. — А ещё мне хочется не просто делать тебе больно. Или ломать. А трахать. Сложно было отфильтровать именно это желание. Я не понимаю, почему оно такое яркое и касается только тебя.

Ричард прижался к его губам, больно, до крови кусая, заставляя открыть рот, вылизывая его. Собирая синюю кровь и заглядывая в глаза Коннора. Наконец-то с каким-то иным выражением. Чем-то вроде испуга, но не страха. Коннор его ненавидел, но все ещё не боялся.

Он исправит это. Рич скользнул ниже, проводя языком по коже. По шее, ныряя в ямочку между ключиц.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Коннор, мелко дрожа. — Ты…

— Ничего, — Ричард отстранился на мгновение, сползая ниже, обхватывая губами сосок.

Коннор дёрнулся, в попытке уйти от прикосновения, но Ричард сжал его сильнее.

— Зачем тебе одежда? — отстранился он.

Коннор смотрел на его губы испачканные кровью, то, как цвет безумно оттеняет его неестественно светлые глаза.

— Мы же одинаковые.

Ричард спокойно и неторопливо раздел его, стягивая брюки, отшвырнул подальше пояс. Тот звякнул пряжкой о бетон.

— Одинаковые пластиковые куклы.

Коннор просто смотрел на него, с непонятным выражением в глазах, прикованный цепью и наручниками, с растерзанной рубашкой. Ричард огладил его бедра, задержал ладони на коленях.

— Мы одинаковы, но только снаружи.

Коннор отвел взгляд, натягивая цепь наручников.

— Зачем? Я и так едва функционирую.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я так думал.

Коннор грустно усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. И тут же распахнул их, услышав шелест ткани. Ричард раздевался.

— Ты серьезно?

— Мне не отсыпали чувство юмора, — Ричард потянулся, завязывая на глазах Коннора свой галстук. — Это ты у нас повелитель искромётных шуток, Коннор.

Тот попытался сбросить его, но Ричард сжал его шею.

— Перестань, или я сломаю сервомоторы шеи.

Коннор сжал зубы, двинулся пару раз и болезненно проскулил, когда Рич крепче стиснул пальцы.

— Спокойно, Коннор. Это не больно. Должно быть.

Он опустил руку, разводя его колени, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Думаю, что не больно. Но мы же хорошо устроены, верно? Твой человек тебя не трахал? А почему? Ты был недостаточно хорош для него?

Черная ткань его галстука на глазах Коннора потемнела ещё сильнее. Ричард засмотрелся, а вот у него функции слез нет. Интересно, почему? Он сильнее сжал пальцы на напряжённых бедрах Коннора и толкнулся, чувствуя, как тот мелко дрожит от напряжения.

— Ты молчишь…

Коннор не издавал ни звука. Он дрожал, губы скривились, но все же…

— Хочу услышать тебя. Ну же, — RK900 толкнулся сильнее, резче. И еще раз.

Коннор лишь крепче сжал кулаки.

— Оу, — почти ласково прошептал RK900, провел ладонью по его животу вверх, оглаживая слот тириумного насоса, — поиграем в изнасилование.

Он толкнулся снова, ловя чувственное удовольствие от происходящего, даже более яркое, чем убийство.

— Ты, я вижу, явно не хочешь, так что все просто замечательно.

Коннор кусал губы, упрямо сохраняя молчание. Рич начал двигаться быстрее, вдыхая воздух, чувствуя, как нагреваются его системы. Это было чем-то невероятным. Уничтожение, при том, что жертва все еще функционирует. У него был лишь один вопрос — какого черта он не делал этого раньше. Почему секс был тем, что доступно только людям? Точнее, некоторые модели были без нужных разъемов. Он сильнее вжался в Коннора, размашисто трахая его, скользя ладонями по телу, любуясь его лицом, с черной лентой скрывающей глаза. И взгляд.

Он знал только одно — плакал Коннор не от боли. И это было чертовски хорошо.

Странно, но Коннор не отбивался. Не кричал, он словно просто принимал свою судьбу.  
Решил больше не бороться?

Ричард не сильно, но обидно ударил Коннора по лицу, звонкая пощечина, заставила голову дернуться. Псевдокожа исчезла от этого мгновенного контакта, несколько секунд повторяя отпечаток ладони Ричарда.

Коннор поморщился. Он неловко прокусил губу. Рич усмехнулся.

— Тебе нравится? М-м-м?

Он толкнулся сильнее, и Коннор вдруг проскулил, ерзая. Раскрывая рот и облизываясь.  
Ричард накрыл его своим телом, продолжая сильно и медленно двигаться, коснулся пальцем его губ, оглаживая их, сильнее смазывая кровь.

Коннор выдохнул, легко прикусывая его пальцы, обводя их языком.

— Так странно. Думал, ты мне руку отгрызешь, — Ричард усмехнулся и отнял руку, подхватывая Коннора под бедра, быстро подаваясь вперед.

Довольно забываясь в аналоге оргазма, таком сладком и болезненном, так похожим на несколько последних секунд перед общим отключением систем, сильно сжав зубы на плече Коннора.

RK900 отстранился, разглядывая Коннора, повязка сбилась, но глаза Коннора были закрыты.

Ричард легко похлопал его по щекам.

— Ты живой?

Коннор приоткрыл глаза, медленно моргая.

— Отлично. Так все же скажи мне, твой человек трахал тебя? 

Коннор странно злобно оскалился.

— Тебя-то это каким хуем ебет?

— Милый Коннор ругается, — Ричард довольно погладил его по щеке, любуясь тем, как псевдокожа исчезает от этого контакта. — Я подумал, что раз ты все равно тут навсегда, то ноги тебе не нужны.

RK900 довольно сжал бедро Коннора, проворачивая руку так, чтобы коснуться сервомоторов конечности и рассоединить их. Тот прикрыл глаза и замер, мелко дрожа.

— Ты… — выдохнул Коннор, не предпринимая попыток пошевелиться. — Ты мне омерзителен. Я думал, что не смогу ненавидеть, но…

— Но, как выяснилось, эмоциональные глубины бездонны? Да?

Ричард очертил пальцами разъединение шлейфов, наблюдая, как Коннор кривит губы, но молчит.

— Ещё мне кажется, Маркус тебя не забыл, — Ричард снова погладил его плоский вздрагивающий живот, коснулся члена и переместил руку на вторую ногу, отсоединяя и ее.

Коннор дернул плечом.

— Ты скоро сдохнешь.

Ричард усмехнулся.

— Не ты ли меня убьешь?

— Нет, но я смогу вдоволь этим насладиться, — прошептал он и глубоко вдохнул.

— Руки я пока тебе оставлю, — Ричард довольно похлопал его по боку. — Мне нравится, как все это выглядит.

Он провел рукой, выпачканной в крови, по его груди, оставляя синие смазанные полосы.

— Нравится, что ты моя вещь.

— Я не вещь, — уверенно произнес Коннор. — Ты можешь думать, что угодно, но я не вещь, и уж тем более, не твоя.

Ричард фыркнул.

— Ты осознаешь это. Чуть позже, когда начнешь умолять отпустить тебя. Или отключить? У тебя так много деталей, которые можно отсоединить. Хорошего дня, дорогой.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Гэвин увидел RK900 случайно, мельком в толпе и толчее. И точнее даже не его, а Маркуса. 

Маркуса знали все. И то, что восстание мирное. Протесты.

Риду было похер, считают многие пластмассок живыми или же нет. Он как раз находился в стадии «итальянской забастовки» на работе, так что просто постарался отследить этих дроидов.

Они не представляли опасности. Пока что. В конце концов, их самосознание оставалось частично… механическим. Они все еще были куклами, машинами и многие логические цепочки предпринимаемых ими решений оставались предсказуемы.

Как у людей, противно напомнил ему внутренний голос.

Вынужденное перемирие и то, что теперь девианты приравнивались к людям. Назывались другим видом. Гэвин усмехнулся, зло сплевывая докуренную почти до фильтра сигарету.

Другой вид.

Ну надо же. На самом деле его куда как сильнее волновало, куда пропал Коннор после смерти Хэнка. Гэвин запомнил его на похоронах. Тот стоял так тоскливо и забыто, на отшибе, и почти не моргая смотрел на надгробие. Риду впервые стало жутко от такого. Он не подошёл к бывшему напарнику Хэнка. Просто не смог, а сказать хоть что-то утешающее… будем честными, у него такое всегда хуево получалось.

К тому же, о чем можно было говорить с машиной?

Растерянной, печальной машиной. Которая явилась на похороны того, кого искренне считала другом и, возможно, любила всеми составляющими своей ненастоящей души.

Иногда Гэвин — когда совсем терял связь с реальностью — представлял, что Коннор так и стоит на кладбище. Вечно ждущий. Отключенный.

Он даже скатался и проверил свою паранойю, но, конечно же, там никого не было. И теперь он наткнулся на девятисотку. И досадливо шагал за ним и Маркусом, злясь на самого себя, потому что первые пару секунд, пока он не сообразил, что это не Коннор, он обрадовался.  
Но, черт возьми, нет. Это была всего лишь копия, девиант, по всей видимости. Но это дело не меняло.

Гэвин ощущал себя одержимым идеей найти Коннора. Только вот зачем? Отбросил эту мысль как ненужную. Ему интересно, где скрывается Маркус. То есть нет, облаву бы никто не устроил, но почему бы не разжиться этой информацией, если она сама идёт в руки?

Но на моменте, когда Маркус — настолько явно скрывая неприязнь — пошел в противоположную сторону от RK900, Гэвин последовал не за Маркусом.

Мелкий снег превратился в дождь, а затем снова в снег, ухудшая и так отвратительное настроение.

Это облегчало слежку. Разумеется, при желании RK легко его вычислил бы, но то ли слишком верил в то, что никому не понадобится, то ли не имел функций безопасности. Он спокойно шагал в сторону пустых домов. Выселенный район, который понятное дело пустым не был. Гэвин даже окинув эти дома беглым взглядом мог сказать, какой дом используется под наркопритон, а в каком только ночуют маргиналы, а какие стоят на сигналке и там пусто, как в отработанных карьерах.

RK играючи отключил сигналку и Гэвин умилился, пластмасстка любит уют. О, он бы тоже выбрал дом с кроватью, диваном, плазменным телеком и горячей водой, в шикарной ванне, а то и — он ещё раз прикинул цену дома — в бассейне?

Какая прелесть.

Гэвин умел быть незаметным и тихим. Он пробрался в этот дом, ярко освещенный, теплый, обманчиво обитаемый. О, он был готов ко всему. И знал, насколько тихими могут быть чертовы андроиды.

И чуть не откусил себе язык, потому что девятисотка так же быстро покинул дом с какой-то запчастью. Не заметив.

Гэвин выдохнул и фыркнул, чувствуя острое желание расхохотаться. Подавил этот идиотский порыв и решил все же пройтись по логову пластмасски. Про подвал он вспомнил, только потому что дом казался необитаемым. Точнее таким же, как его бросили хозяева.

И да, во дворе был чертов бассейн.

Подвал. Гэвин пощелкал включателем, тот вроде работал, но светлее не становилось, пришлось вернуться на кухню за фонарем. Но перестраховывался он зря. Тусклый свет был и сначала Гэвин решил, что в углу лежат просто запчасти. И только потом увидел, что рука андроида — единственная рука надо заметить — прикована к арматуре.

— Ебать меня нахуй, — выдохнул он и уронил от неожиданности фонарь, потому что «нечто» повело головой на звук. Глаз у андроида не было, пустые слоты глазниц казались черными провалами. Псевдокожа покрывала только часть лица: губы, скулы и шею. И вот эти губы, разомкнутые в немом вопросе, самые красивые губы, Гэвин и узнал.

— Детектив? — голос звучал растеряно и удивлённо. — Это вы? Мне так жаль, я не могу вас увидеть.

— Коннор… — сипло выдохнул Рид. У него не хватало сил осознать, насколько андроид поврежден.

Ног не было. Правой руки тоже. Как и глаз.

— Где… как ты здесь оказался? Почему?

Коннор закусил губы, подбирая слова и дёрнул прикованной рукой.

— Разве это важно? Детектив, — Коннор снова слепо повел головой на звук его шагов, — я знаю, что у нас были не особо хорошие отношения в участке, но… Убейте меня, пожалуйста?

Рид сглотнул и окинул взглядом тело. То, что от него осталось. И нервно, прерывисто выдохнул. Кивнул сам себе и опустился на колени, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана отмычки.

— Что вы делаете?

Коннор склонил голову, прислушиваясь к скрежету металла.

— О…

Гэвин снова посмотрел на его губы, приоткрытые в немом удивлении.

— Просто оторвите ее. Сам я не могу, к сожалению.

Замок щёлкнул, поддаваясь, и Гэвин бережно вытянул руку Коннора из браслета наручника.

— Где… детали? — он едва не ляпнул «части тела», осторожно притягивая андроида к себе.

— Я не знаю, — Коннор поморщился. — Я не видел, куда он их дел. Спасибо вам.

Гэвин держал его запястье в своей руке и чувствовал только теплеющий пластик.

Большая часть псевдокожи была снята, или удалена.

— Ок, — не придумал ничего лучше Гэвин, закидывая его уцелевшую руку себе на шею, и вставая. Коннор, казалось, весил не больше ребенка. — Пойдем отсюда.

Коннор уткнулся в его плечо и Рид, сам того не желая, ощутил острое чувство жалости и несправедливости. Да, у него на руках была всего лишь машина, пластмасска, но все же, Коннор уже не был вещью, с которой можно обращаться подобным образом.

— Он будет искать меня, детектив, — прошептал Коннор и совсем затих, даже, кажется, перестал имитировать дыхание.

— Пусть ищет, — как-то кровожадно даже для самого себя сказал Гэвин. — Пусть. Комплектующие у вас одинаковые…

Выбраться из дома труда не составило. Система никого не впускала, но выпускала легко.  
Гэвин вызвал кар без водителя и устроился на заднем сидении, не отпуская Коннора. Он даже накинул на него свою куртку, не обращая внимания на тихие протесты.

— Мне кажется, меня проще сжечь, чем починить, — как-то тоскливо заметил Коннор.

— Глупости, — Гэвин все так же держал Коннора и ненавидел себя за то, что доволен. Тем, что нашел его. Несмотря на обстоятельства. — И давно ты там?

Коннор просто кивнул.

— Ага, — Гэвин машинально коснулся его волос и почувствовал, как Коннор вздрогнул и замер, не сопротивляясь. Как забитое животное. — Назовешь мне потом, свой номер полностью? Закажу комплектующие. Надо собрать тебя заново.

Коннор снова кивнул.

— Простите, мне нужно отключиться, — прошептал он. — Еще раз спасибо за помощь, сэр.

Андроид едва ощутимо вздрогнул и замер. Рид осторожно склонил его голову себе на плечо и вздохнул.

Как-то все хуево складывается.

Ну забрал он Коннора. Даже не так… он не мог его там оставить. Тут он снова жалел, что законодательная база тупит и отстаёт от реальных событий. Убийство человека андроидом это убийство. Наоборот — поломка собственной вещи. Нет ничего прекраснее древних веков с их рабством. Вот тут тоже самое получалось. А почти убийство, пытки и удерживание против воли одного дроида другим — как классифицировать?

Не просто андроида, девианта, испытывающего всю гамму человеческих чувств. Да, он не был с любовью и старанием взрощен родителями, да, государство не оплачивало его бесплатную страховку, обучение, не гарантировало защиту и безопасность, снабжая полицию и армию. Но…

От этого Коннор чувствовал не меньше. Не меньше боли, страха, одиночества. Какого черта?

Пусть Гэвин и был говнюком, и ему точно всегда было похер на душевные страдания шлюх или мудаков, у которых был выбор и которые оправдывают свою бесхребетность обстоятельствами… Коннору он сочувствовал. Совершенно искренне. И да, понятия не имел, что с ним делать. Вот до того момента, пока не достанет ему новые запчасти — знал, а дальше как-то нет. Отпустить его на волю? Как тихоокеанского кита? Или попытаться выяснить, чего от него хотел тот ублюдок, точная копия.

Дома он первым делом затупил. Коннора стоило хорошенько отмыть от этого подвала.

— Коннор? — он снова вздохнул и потрепал его за волосы. — Проснись. Я нервничаю и не знаю, что делать.

— Детектив?

Вот этот момент включения, Гэвин уловил то, как вздрогнули и напряглись мышцы под его руками, те, что он чувствовал прямо своим телом, сквозь рубашку.

— Ты разобран, как тебя мыть? Ты заизолирован или что? Я меньше всего хочу тебя добить, особенно по своей собственной тупости.

— Да, — Коннор повернул голову, случайно скользнув губами по его шее. — Можно. Душ. Не погружать.

Рид вздохнул. Похоже, предстояло принять душ с половиной человека. Он прошел в ванную, не давая времени на раздумья, шагнул под душ и включил воду.

— Какие-то средства?

— Любые, — Коннор попытался изменить положение, подставить лицо под поток воды.  
Та вытекала из пустых слотов, выглядело до ужаса похоже на слезы, если бы смерть — в привычном карикатурном изображении — могла плакать.

Коннор сжал уцелевшую руку на его плече, цепляя намокающую ткань рубашки.

— Вы промокнете.

— Это ожидаемо, когда заваливаешься в душ.

Коннор пах влажным бетоном и пылью, словно давно забытая техника из старого склада. Рид дотянулся до геля для душа.

— Сейчас будет скользко.

— Хорошо.

Коннор вздрогнул пару раз, пока руки Гэвина скользили по его спине. Запах пыли пропадал, его вытеснял легкий аромат корицы.

— Так лучше, — пробормотал андроид.

— А что с кожей? — спросил Гэвин, опустив Коннора на дно, чтоб удобнее нанести гель на грудь.

— Она почти закончилась, — отстранённо улыбался Коннор, продолжая сжимать руку на его плече и тут же пояснил. — Это же не совсем кожа, а биопласт, он управляемо убирается с повреждённых участков. Но у меня и он почти закончился.

— Это тоже можно заказать?

— Да, конечно. Мне… — Коннор зажмурился. — Мне так неловко… простите еще раз.

— Прекрати немедленно. Я просто помогаю знакомому.

Коннор кивнул и затих.

Рид, закончив отмывать андроида, укутал его в полотенце и перенес в спальню.

— Я переоденусь и вернусь. Окей?

Коннор кивнул, снова чутко поворачивая лицо на его слова. Правда дергано и рвано, словно он сомневался в его местоположении.

Гэвин стянул с себя неприятно облепившую его плечи рубашку, джинсы, запихивая все в сушилку. И довольно надевая домашние вещи. Любимую растянутую футболку со Стартреком. С вечным «живи долго и выкуси!».

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Коннор покачал головой, неуверенно проводя ладонью по покрывалу.

— Мы с вами так давно не виделись. Как вы нашли меня?

— Случайно, — Гэвин присел на край кровати.

— Я очень мерзко выгляжу?

Гэвин сначала рассмеялся, а потом закашлялся, ища сигареты.

— О да, — искренне ответил Гэвин, видя, что Коннор улыбается. — Был бы ты человеком, да — я бы тебя пристрелил. Но тебя можно собрать заново, и ты снова станешь бесячим красавчиком. Хорошие перспективы?

— Очень хорошие.

— Но вот отсутствие глаз меня немного нервирует, — признался Гэвин, щёлкая зажигалкой, наблюдая за тем, как Коннор «несмотрит» на него.

Коннор прижал ладонь к глазам и чуть улыбнулся. Псевдо-кожа покрыла слоты.

— Я не буду открывать.

— Я найду тебе глаза в ближайшее время, — он присел на кровать. — Ты… ну, в порядке?

— Я функционален, — Коннор покачал головой. — Это главное.

— А ты спишь?

Гэвин досадливо затушил сигарету, чувствуя себя тупым школьником, который пытается поговорить с главной красоткой класса.

— Я действительно ни хера не знаю про андроидов. Ну кроме того, что вы из пластика и прототипы третьего поколения можно трахать.

— Я машина, я не сплю, — протянул Коннор и коснулся своих губ. Дьявол. А вот Рид отвёл взгляд, из-за отсутствия глаз все внимание на себя перетягивали они. — Но могу перейти в режим ожидания.

— Я бы сказал, что ты можешь делать, что хочешь, но это… когда я верну тебя в прежний вид. Где ты жил после похорон?

Коннор сжал губы и очень по-человечески сглотнул.

— На самом деле нигде. Я не успел озаботиться этим до того момента, как RK900… меня поймал.

— То есть ты?..

Гэвин снова вспомнил то последнее его воспоминание о Конноре: кладбище, где мальчишка замер без движения, глядя на могилу.

— Я хотел остаться там, на кладбище, — словно услышав его мысли продолжил Коннор. — Но машин не хоронят вместе с людьми.

— Да, — почему-то разозлился Гэвин, — не хоронят, особенно если ты живой.

— Я тогда совсем не чувствовал себя живым. Знаете, я видел несколько похорон и везде люди плакали у могил, обнимали друг друга, они… они были живы. На фоне тех, кто лежал внутри урн или гробов, а я… нет, я не жалуюсь, просто тогда я чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, что не мог даже плакать, хотя такая функция у меня есть. Единственный, кто мог меня поддержать был мертв, и я как будто тоже должен был быть там, под землей.

Гэвин молчал. Потому что не знал, что сказать на такое откровение.

— Это все неправильно, — продолжил Коннор, понизив голос почти до шепота, так что Гэвин напряг слух чтобы слышать. — Чувствовать себя человеком, но не быть им.

— Давай ты отключишься? — предложил Гэвин самое нейтральное, что мог. — Детали я заказал, и очень надеюсь, что не ошибся, вбивая эти блядские коды цифр.

— Да, конечно, простите, что надоедаю вам.

— Ты… — Рид вздохнул, потому что Коннор уже превратился в кусок пластика.

И как нужно к этому относиться? Вот же черт!

***


	3. Chapter 3

Гэвин бродил в районах ближайших к тому, где он увидел Маркуса и RK900. Он не целенаправленно искал их, но найти девятисотку хотел. Он проверил тот дом, но тупым девятисотка по определению не был и, конечно же, свалил с этого рассекреченного убежища.

Конечности и псевдокожу он восстановил Коннору быстро, так что тот теперь выглядел совершенно как раньше. За тем исключением, что раньше Коннор никогда бы не оказался у него дома и одетый в его одежду. А вот глаз не было. Коннор, уловив то, насколько именно это обстоятельство смущает человека, теперь был с повязкой на глазах.

Это выглядело как мужской вариант Фемиды. Грустной Фемиды, неприкаянно ощупывающей стены прежде, чем сделать шаг.

Но это было… успокаивающе? Именно присутствие андроида у него дома.

Он предлагал Коннору попробовать достать другой вариант зрения. Что-то вроде тепловизора. Таким оснащались андроиды-шахтеры. Все лучше, чем ждать почти месяц до того, как они смогут вернуть Коннору его глаза. Красивые-красивые карие глаза. Боже, Гэвин нервно потер подбородок, да тебе же даже и парни-то не нравились.

Но серьезно, андроиды ведь не люди. Да? Значит, это и не по-гейски, да?

Он вздрогнул, осознав, что, погруженный в свои мысли, замер у стены и пялится на идущего впереди человека. Походка, фигура, копия Коннора. Но ошибиться не хотелось. Поэтому Гэвин тихо, стараясь держаться в тени, следовал за своей целью. И теперь думал о другом. То есть: вот есть девятисотка. Он такой же как Коннор. Но вот его не хотелось целовать или разговаривать с ним. А учитывая, в каком состоянии Гэвин нашел Коннора — 900 хотелось убить или медленно расчленять. Так же, как тот Коннора.

Он все же способен сформировать отношение к разным андроидам.

Почему-то новоявленный девиант совершенно не думал о безопасности. Гэвин с приличного расстояния прострелил ему колено и с опаской подошёл ближе.

— RK900? — светски поинтересовался он.

Оружия у машины он не приметил, зато вот глухой район и такой же тупой переулок, как и множество личностей, явно обитающих на ближайших складах, Гэвина устраивал.

— С кем имею… неудовольствие разговаривать? — тихо поинтересовался андроид.

— Скажем так, — Гэвин оскалился, — я бывший Коннора.

— Бывший коллега? — уточнил RK900 и понял, что его бесит, бесит, когда вопросы игнорируют.

— Мне кое-что от тебя нужно.

— Интересно, что? — андроид чуть шевельнул поврежденной ногой и поморщился.

— Ты не уйдешь, — уверенно произнес Гэвин. — Никуда не денешься. Знакомая ситуация?

Андроид стиснул зубы и медленно вдохнул.

— Я заберу твои глаза, — Рид широко улыбнулся.

— Это нарушение моих конституционных прав. А вы полицейский, вы не можете…

Гэвин с неправильным и каким-то явно отдающим сексуальным удовольствием наслаждением выстрелил в тириумный насос, затем в шею, лишая эту пластмасску возможности говорить.

— Глаза повредить не хочу. Кстати, о нарушении прав. Это всего лишь месть. Око за око, знаешь ли. Очень по-библейски. Искренне и человечно.

Ричард открыл рот, но не выдавил из себя ни звука.

— Вот именно, — Рид усмехнулся. — Наконец-то ты заткнулся. И ещё я очень надеюсь, что тебе больно. Да.

Гэвин убрал оружие, благоразумно не зарегистрированное на себя, и потянулся за ближайшем куском арматуры, пришпиливая 900. Если тут когда-то и был асфальт, то от него остались только воспоминания, так что прутья хорошо врезались в землю, фиксируя андроида.

— Я бы может даже и трахнул бы тебя, но слишком брезгливый, прости.

Он осторожно развел веки девятисотки, вспомниная где же эти крепления оптических блоков, и легко извлек глаз.

— Я не думал, что это настолько просто. Тебе ведь не больно, правда? — он улыбнулся. — Ну не скалься. Второй тоже.

Теперь девятисотка пугающе напоминал Коннора. Гэвин плотно прижал дуло пистолета к его лбу.

— Почему вас так просто убить? Не знаешь?

Разумеется, RK900 не ответил. Когда пробит главный процессор, вся память, воспоминания, боль и страдания становятся просто кремниевым мусором.

— Потому что все же вы не люди.

Он нажал на курок и выдохнул, глядя, как синие ошметки легли на грязно-белый снег. О, Коннор отмщен. Целиком и полностью.

Домой он вернулся с чувством выполненного долга.

И почему-то ненаправленной тоской.

***

— Детектив, — Коннор улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Привет-привет.

Детектив Рид звучал не так, как обычно, Коннор насторожился, понимая, что, наверное, глупо постоянно пытаться вычислить местоположение Гэвина, а его слепые и дерганые движения бесят? Или нет.

— Я тут кое-что принес, — голос действительно звучал более размыто, тянул гласные.

Но когда Гэвин сел рядом, привычно осторожно коснувшись плеча, Коннор перестал нервничать.

— Я не ебу, как их правильно нужно ставить на место, — сипло прошептал Гэвин, касаясь его руки и вкладывая в нее…

О, Коннор задрожал, когда понял, что Гэвин ему вручил.

— Но вы говорили, что только через месяц…

— Достал раньше. Поверь, вселенная не потеряла никого стоящего, — Рид провел ладонью по его плечу. — Так как их монтировать?

Коннор пробежался пальцами по глазным яблокам.

— Здесь крепления. Они встанут в пазы при установке. Только мне нужно будет чуть обновить ПО для них. Это не под мою модель.

— Вообще-то, как раз под твою.

Пальцы Коннора замерли, но взяли глаз, другой рукой он стянул повязку. Понимая, что детектив Рид вот точно смотрит на его лицо, на то, как он убрал кожу и на пустые слоты глазниц, которые ни черта не человекоподобны. Хотел ли он возвращать зрение?

На самом деле ему очень хотелось увидеть детектива Рида.

Слот щёлкнул, отстраивая крепления и подсоединяя камеру периферического анализатора к мозгу. Коннор заморгал, разглядывая Гэвина, пусть пока не бинокулярным зрением, но это было лучше всего на свете.

— Я так рад видеть вас, детектив.

Рид выдохнул и смущенно отвел взгляд. Коннор установил второй глаз и глубоко вдохнул. Жить мгновенно стало легче.

— Теперь ты можешь делать что угодно.

— Да. Вы были так добры ко мне, так что сначала я хотел бы отблагодарить вас любым возможными способом. Что бы вы хотели?

— Луну с неба, — рассмеялся Гэвин, — ой, подожди.

Он отшагнул за зеркалом. Забыла одна из бывших, но вещь была милая и Гэвин зеркало не выкинул.

— Смотри. Теперь ты снова бесячий красавчик.

Коннор, по-прежнему медленно, мир стал видимым и объемным, взял зеркало из рук Гэвина и заглянул.

Глаза.

На него смотрели невыразительно-бледные глаза RK900. Коннор сообразил, что не дышит и застыл только после того, как детектив Рид испугано встряхнул его за плечо.

— Он мертв?

Этот вопрос также был важен. Очень важен.

Гэвин кивнул и охнул от неожиданности, потому что Коннор так стремительно обнял его, что почти скинул с дивана.

Он сдавленно охнул, и Коннор чуть ослабил объятия. Хотя рук не разжал.

— Спасибо, — прошептал андроид, зажмурившись. — Вы… просто не могли сделать для меня большего.

Рид улыбнулся и провел ладонями по его спине.

— Я рад, что ты доволен.

— Скорее «счастлив», чем доволен, — Коннор так же стремительно отстранился, странно глядя на Гэвина чужими глазами.

— Цвет не твой, — Гэвин не задумываясь о том, что он делает, протянул руку, осторожно погладил его скулу, висок, отвёл волосы за ухо. — Те, которые «твои» будут через несколько недель, но это было бы жестоко, чтоб ты так долго ничего не видел.

Коннор прижался к его руке, прикрыв глаза. Как бездомный щенок.

— Эй… как ты?

Коннор чуть улыбнулся.

— Замечательно. Детектив, мне нечем отблагодарить вас за доброту. Может, я мог бы… ну… я хорошо готовлю? Правда. Если вы скажете мне, что именно и какую кухню предпочитаете?

Пока Гэвин растеряно кусал себя за язык, чтоб не сказать, как именно бы Коннор мог бы его отблагодарить. Но, дьявол, тогда мальчишка может «расплатиться» и снова удрать. В неизвестность.

— Это внезапно, — улыбнулся Гэвин, чужие глаза все ещё смотрелись странно, но Коннора это не портило, его вообще ничего не могло испортить. — Я настолько привык питаться кофе и пиццей из забегаловок, что кажется забыл вкус нормальной еды.

— Я могу остаться и быть вашим домашним андроидом?

— Пока тебе этого хочется, — кивнул Гэвин с сожалением, убирая руку от лица Коннора.

Коннор улыбался. И смотрел так… преданно и с такой дикой благодарностью, что становилось жутко. Хотелось воспользоваться моментом.

— Я приготовлю что-то итальянское? Паста? Или классическая пицца? — Коннор встал, закатывая рукава рубашки. Рубашки Рида. Его блядской рубашки. Гэвин залюбовался кистями рук андроида и снова отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник: ты нашел его, с ним все хорошо теперь, он вроде не ненавидит тебя и хочет приготовить вкусняшку. Чего тебе ещё желать? Наслаждайся тем, что пока имеешь.

— Э… пицца, — явно с задержкой отозвался он. — Хочу огромную пиццу.

Коннор кивнул и прошел на кухню. Рид проследовал за ним.

— Вдруг пригожусь помочь? — он широко улыбнулся.

— По статистике, люди в большинстве не любят готовить, — Коннор так гибко оперся на столешницу, что Гэвин почувствовал себя в старшей школе. На стадионе, как-то — как раз, когда там прыгали чирлидерши — пошел дождь. Вот вожделение было такое же. А зрелище ещё сильнее будоражило.

— Я на работу, — сказал Рид, Коннор часто заморгал, диод сменил цвет. — Заберу кое-что. У тебя доступ к мои картам, закажи что-нибудь из продуктов.

Гэвин досадливо хлопнул себя по боку, отыскивая пачку.

— У меня тут и продуктов-то нет. Или напиши мне, что купить? Я возьму по дороге.

— Минуту, — андроид подошел к холодильнику и на листочке одинокого магнита-блокнота написал список правильным каллиграфическом почерком. — Я хочу быть полезен вам, детектив.

Гэвин взял протянутый ему список, остро чувствуя себя идиотом, потому что думал только о том, что они дотронулись друг до друга, Коннор коснулся пальцами его руки.

— Ты полезен, — Гэвин сообразил, что достал сигарету, но так и не подкурил ее. — Ты полезен, я скоро вернусь.

***

Он не собирался возвращаться на работу или брать домой материалы убийств, но раз уж соврал Коннору, то решил ложь сделать правдой.

В конце концов, он уже вышел из дома, а погода располагала к прогулкам. Он брел по хмурым улицам и с темным, собственническим удовлетворением понимал, что рад тому, как все получилось. Через ужас и боль они все равно были вместе. Вместе с Коннором. И тот хочет быть полезен.

Гэвин был придурком, он всегда был самокритичен, но вот негодяем не был. Не потому что не мог — о, вся жизнь стала бы намного проще. А потому что в его собственной системе ценностей, определенные поступки являлись неверными.

А то, что он хотел Коннора…

Хотел трахнуть, разложив на любой удобной поверхности и долго-долго вбиваться в него, заглядывая ему в глаза… в его воображении они всегда были карими.

…было неправильно. И не потому что секс с дроидами ему как технофобу не нравится, а потому что только тупой не догадался бы зачем девятисотка держал Коннора в подвале.

Он по-любому насиловал несчастного андроида.

— Дерьмо… — он ввалился в свой кабинет и упал в кресло. — Все. Все, я совершенно точно не пойду домой.

Он сделал все, что мог бы сделать хороший друг: вытащил и починил. И идеале впихнуть его в какой-то участок. Это же андроид-коп, с душевной организацией новорожденного щенка.

Гэвин зло закачал в планшет материалы по делу. Посмотрел на стоящий в самом углу стола тот пыльный пластиковый стаканчик, что приносил ему Коннор.

Да черт!

Мысли вернулись к мёртвому Хэнку и грустному андроиду. И нет, он точно не стоит там на краю могилы и не хочет быть похороненным вместе с напарником.

Хэнк трахал его?

Вот кто-кто, а Хэнк точно нет. Почему-то — Гэвин занудно щёлкал зажигалкой, полностью провалившись в свои мысли — их отношения скорее всего были отеческими. Или извращённо односторонними. Кто знает.

Он, наконец, смог закурить и уткнуться в документы. Вот только прочесть не удавалось ни строчки. Он думал о том, как здорово было бы уговорить Коннора остаться у него. Хотя бы в качестве компаньона и друга. Они бы просто были вместе. Как друзья. Как друзья, один из которых крайне сильно хочет трахнуть другого, но буквально держит это свое желание (и самого себя) зубами за горло. Ничем не будет отличаться от всех прежних его интрижек, когда они с бывшими пассиями «старались быть друзьями». Нихера из этого не выходило. Но с Коннором он хотел попробовать. Его бы устроила даже дружба.

Пока.

Он выбросил сигарету и вздохнул. Нужно было идти домой. И купить продукты по списку, который составил андроид.

— Жеваный крот… — прошептал он. И где ему брать пармезан и… базилик?

Все оказалось намного проще. Он всего лишь зашёл в гипермаркет. И только сейчас пришла странная в своей простоте мысль, что было бы неплохо вытащить и Коннора в магазин. Прогуляться? И вообще… прогуляться вместе с Коннором. Бродить по улицам, слушать его восторженный бред, точнее оптимистическое видение окружающего мира. Это всегда казалось ему таким милым. И бесячим. Но больше милым. Бесяче-милым.

Ей богу, этот парень просто ребенок. Или щенок, обожающий мир вокруг. Вот, спрашивается, почему?

Он уныло потащился домой. Возможно, Коннор больше не будет настолько открыт окружающим. Есть ли психологи для роботов? И если есть — как его туда ненавязчиво оттащить?

Коннор не спал. То есть не был в своем режиме отключения. И развлекался уборкой.

— Детектив, — он шагнул к нему, так радостно улыбаясь, что Гэвину опять стало плохо. — Вы долго. Я успел заскучать.

Гэвин неловко усмехнулся.

— Искал твой базилик. Смотри, я еще мог накосячить с продуктами.

— Я закончу через минуту, — Коннор очень человеческим жестом потер лоб.

А Гэвин решил, что все не так уж и плохо. На первое время.

***


	4. Chapter 4

На самом деле Коннор конечно же считал. Но Гэвин никогда не был точен в том, что касается дат и событий.

— Мы вместе уже три месяца.

Коннор сказал это так буднично. Они смотрели вечером телек. Коннор смотрел, а Гэвин дремал, почти сползая ему на колени для того, чтобы ему перебирали волосы. Так убаюкивающее.

— И детектив все ещё не хочет меня убить, — веселился Коннор.

— Мне не выгодно убивать того, кто не дает мне утонуть в собственных окурках, — Гэвин все же устроил голову на коленях андроида. — И ты хороший такой.

Коннор довольно усмехнулся.

— Я хороший. Это приятно слышать. То есть я хороший… уборщик?

— Ты хороший собеседник, — Гэвин закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ритмично Коннор пропускает пряди его волос сквозь пальцы. — Вкусно готовишь, мне есть к кому возвращаться. Ты… замечательный партнёр, да.

Рука Коннора остановилась и Гэвин поспешно открыл глаза.

— Что? Ты знаешь, я не умею говорить о чем-либо нормально.

— Спасибо, — теплые карие глаза Коннора смотрели на него и Гэвин снова почувствовал себя гормональным подростком. — Это очень приятно слышать.

Гэвин чуть приподнялся, легко и быстро касаясь губами губ андроида. И успел возненавидеть себя, когда Коннор крупно вздрогнул, отстраняясь.

— О, нет… прости, прости, я не хотел напугать тебя. Коннор?

— Просто неожиданно, — прошептал Коннор, касаясь своих губ рукой. — Очень.

О, дьявол! Гэвин выпрямился, садясь рядом с растерянным мальчишкой. Ну он может гордиться собой: за три месяца его самоудовлетворения в душе на фантомные образы Коннора он ни разу не произнес его имени, кончая. Спасибо хорошей звукоизоляции. Да.

Он смотрел на андроида, тот на свои руки.

— Я немного… не понимаю, что произошло. И вообще происходит.

Нет, вы это слышали? Рид усмехнулся. Нельзя быть большим ребенком!

— Ты мне нравишься, — признался Гэвин, боясь собственных слов. — И мне не нравится то, что ты мне нравишься, а я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Но если тебе неприятно, когда я касаюсь тебя… я больше никогда до тебя не дотронусь.

Коннор молчал и Гэвин по отсветам видел, что его индикатор мерцает красным.

— Мне нравится, — произнес Коннор, не отводя взгляда от своих рук.

— Да?

Тот дернул плечом.

— Да. И… эм… — он уныло улыбнулся. — Я хотел бы сам сделать это. Поцеловать вас. Но думал, что это не совсем правильно.

— Почему? — Гэвин дёрнул головой, пытаясь понять логику Коннора.

— Вам нравятся женщины, — почти обвиняющие сказал Коннор. — Невысокие, блондинки, на верхней границе нормы тела по весу. А я не попадаю ни под одну из категорий предпочтения.

— О, — несколько секунд Гэвин просто пытался сообразить, что Коннор действительно вызнал, что как тип женщин ему всегда импонировали пухленькие блондиночки.

— А я…

— Стройный кареглазый брюнет, — Рид легко коснулся руки андроида. — Просто дело не во внешности.

Коннор покачал головой и вздохнул.

— Вы пытаетесь успокоить меня?

— Я пытаюсь успокоить себя, — Гэвин касался его рук, и Коннор не пытался вырваться или отстраниться.

Если так подумать… он никогда не пытался вырваться или отстраниться.

— С отношениями всегда столько головной боли. Коннор?

Рид встряхнул его, заставляя отвести замерший взгляд от их переплетённых ладоней.

— Мне нужно услышать, нравлюсь ли я тебе?

Андроид улыбнулся, глядя на него.

— Конечно. Вы спасли меня и разрешаете жить здесь…

— Только поэтому?

Коннор покачал головой.

— Просто… не могу сформулировать. Нравитесь. С того момента, когда я принес вам кофе. Тогда, ещё в участке.

— А я обозвал тебя Барби?

Коннор кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Это самое вежливое из того, что вы тогда ещё сказали. И, кстати, Барби тоже блондинка.

Он осторожно приобнял андроида, продолжая легко поглаживать его ладонь.

— Знаешь, были Барби и не блондинки. К тому же, ты лучше хотя бы правильными пропорциями. И, конечно, наличием мозга.

— Насколько я понял, совокупление — это инстинктивный и животный процесс. Большей частью, — прошептал Коннор ему в шею. Тихо дыша и позволяя гладить себя, легко очерчивать плечи, касаться линии роста волос. — Я не секс-бот. Вряд ли я вам понравлюсь как любовник.

— Знаешь, люди тоже поначалу нихрена не умеют. Но… — Рид легко провел пальцами по шее и подбородку Коннора. — Ты слишком много думаешь о том, что ты андроид. Воспринимай себя как человека. Я тебе нравлюсь. Машинам не может ничего нравиться. Давай я приглашу тебя на свидание и по ходу действия мы посмотрим, насколько мне удастся пробудить твои инстинкты.

— Свидание? — Коннор чуть вывернулся, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Да, — Гэвин все ещё чувствовал себя придурком, но в этот конкретный момент — счастливым придурком. — Свидание. Ты и я. Прогулка в парке? Самое первое, что приходит на ум, это чёртово колесо. Сейчас как раз очень красиво. Везде снег.

— Нужно будет утеплиться и… — Коннор неуверенно перевел взгляд на окно.

— То есть ты согласен? — Гэвин ненавидел себя за слащаво-восторженный тон. — Можно еще покормить тех безумных уток, которые никак не улетят. Это весело.

Коннор покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Уверен, что весело?

— Надеюсь, — Гэвин задумался. Серьезно, его последнее «свидание» было так давно, что он ни черта не помнил.

И внезапно сообразил, что Коннор потянулся к нему, неуверенно оперся ладонью на его колено, другой рукой коснулся бедра и прижался губами к его рту. Осторожно и невесомо, не размыкая губ, просто теплое скольжение кожи. Он запаниковал, думая о двух вещах — быть милым и нежным или завалить Коннора трахаться.

Так не к чему не придя, он чуть приоткрыл рот и привлек андроида ближе, целуя по-настоящему. Наслаждаясь тем, как ему отвечает Коннор, как его руки гладят и касаются его. Явно увереннее чем полминуты назад.

Коннор отстранился, глубоко вдыхая и потянулся к нему снова, теперь забираясь на колени и вжимаясь всем телом.

Рид провел ладонями по его спине, притискивая его крепче. Коннор сжимал его плечи, довольно вздыхая.

— Свидание? — выдохнул он, чуть отстранившись. — Но там так холодно. Это не очень полезно. А что люди делают после свиданий?

Гэвин неконтролируемо толкнулся бедрами, чувствуя приятное давление чужого теплого тела и закрыл глаза.

— Обычно трахаются.

Он облизнулся и посмотрел на Коннора, тот замер над ним, продолжая плавно двигаться, потираться о его член сквозь одежду.

— Мы тоже будем?

— Мы можем подождать с этим, если ты не хочешь…

— Хочу. Наверное, хочу, — Коннор прижался к нему, вздыхая. — Но, повторюсь, любовник из меня…

— Ты сидишь на мне верхом. Прямо на моем члене, — просипел Рид. — Это… сноровка.

— Я смотрел порно, — признался Коннор, игриво склоняя голову набок и запуская руки ему под рубашку. — Но вряд ли там правда. Точнее я уверен, что никакой обучающей ценности в тех видео нет.

— Порно? — ошарашено повторил Гэвин и зажмурился, смеясь. — То, что на моем компе?

— Да.

Гэвин сглотнул. Нехорошо вышло. Как-то… стыдно.

— М…

— Мне понравилось то, где двое мальчиков с челками… — Коннор легко поглаживал его бока.

— Это же старье! — Гэвин рассмеялся, обнимая андроида за пояс.

— Я бы использовал термин «классика», — Коннор расстегивал его рубашку, жадно заглядывая в глаза. — Какую роль предпочитает детектив?

Коннор подтвердил свой вопрос тем, что тяжело опустил руку на его член, чуть сжимая, от чего Гэвин был готов согласиться на что угодно.

— Мне… как угодно, лишь бы с тобой, — выдохнул Рид.

Коннор мягко улыбнулся и прикусил губу.

— Знаете, там, в видео был странный момент. Тот парень делал партнеру минет и… получал от этого удовольствие? Я не знал, что людям это нравится. Можно я попробую?

Гэвин был уверен что он спит, ну точно. В какой реальности Коннор мог бы предложить ему отсосать? Окда, «попробовать».

— Да, пожалуйста, — прохрипел он, чувствуя, что все во рту пересохло и только мысль о том, что идеальные губы Коннора дотронутся до его члена, делала его болезненно возбуждённым.

Андроид еще раз коснулся губами его рта и сполз ниже, устроиваясь на полу между разведенных ног Рида.

— Боже… — тот выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Коннор расстегивал его джинсы и он не хотел кончить раньше времени просто от этого зрелища. Коннор расстерянный и закусывающий губы в невообразимо прекрасной своим человекоподобием привычке. Он потер пальцами его член сквозь ткань белья, медленно стаскивая его. Несильно сжал член и, запрокинув голову так, чтобы видеть взгляд Гэвина, потерся о него щекой.

— Я буду… сначала медленно и немного, — Коннор улыбнулся.

— Если вдруг что-то смутит или не понравится — говори, — Рид надеялся, что такого не случится никогда. Потому что если вдруг андроиду не понравится, он не сможет настаивать и ничего не будет. И он сдохнет неудовлетворенным. Или сопьется.

Коннор почему-то лизнул свои пальцы, ладонь и только после его обернул руку вокруг его члена, влажно и скользко. Повел вниз, обнажая крупную головку и неуверенно коснулся ее губами. Рид задержал дыхание, ожидая, что в любую секунду Коннор отстранится, но тот неторопливо касался его члена языком, плавно покачивая головой.

Гэвин думал о том, что у Коннора точно нет рвотного рефлекса и это шикарно.

Он прижал член языком к небу и так медленно опустился на него, пропуская в горло, что Гэвин застонал, вцепляясь в его волосы. Старательно не позволяя своим пальцами сжаться в прядях и с силой быстро опускать Коннора ртом на член.

Ох, а как же хотелось…

Коннор отстранился и выдохнул, внимательно глядя на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Я… мне… мне так нравится, что вам нравится.

Гэвин так и не решил, какое божество решило его порадовать Коннором, но он был искренне благодарен.

— Пожалуйста, Коннор? — он дёрнул рукой, потянув его за волосы и заставляя снова взять в рот член, на этот раз иначе, так, что головка упруго упиралась в щеку. Он выдохнул, стараясь не приподнимать бедра.

Коннор смотрел на него и медлено дышал, сжимая его колени.

— Боже, мне… слишком хорошо, Коннор…

Коннор поднял голову, Гэвин видел только то, как член скользнул по его губам.

— Может, детектив хочет чего-то ещё?

И Гэвин понял, что не может выбрать. О, он хотел кончить ему в рот, или на лицо и слизывать собственную сперму, или трахать его до изнеможения, или наоборот, чтобы Коннор трахал его, пока он сам не отрубится от переизбытка ощущений.

— А ты… чего хочешь ты? — прошептал он.

— Не знаю, может… я могу трахнуть вас? — Коннор прикусил губу. — В видео…

Рид потянул его к себе, жадно целуя. Это однозначно было полное согласие на все, что предложит Коннор.

Происходящее почти ничем не отличалось от всех его жарких фантазий, в которых они с Коннором по-животному быстро трахались в допросных. Точнее именно Коннор берет его, грубо перегнув через стол и заломив руку, чтобы Гэвин не мог коснуться своего члена. Рид спешно раздевал любовника, стараясь не отрываться от его губ.

— Черт… подожди.

Прошептал он, быстро избавляясь от рубашки. Расстегивая его джинсы и теперь касаясь его члена. Коннор жмурился и жался к нему, к его руке, так сбивчиво дышал.

— Я знаю, где детектив хранит смазку, — Коннор позволил опрокинуть себя на спину и зафиксировать телом. Гэвин бездумно тёрся о него, сжимая оба их члена в руке.

— Это хорошо. Как ты хочешь? — прошептал он, легко касаясь губами его губ. — Ты меня?

Коннор сглотнул, глядя на него расширившимися глазами.

— Можно… можно вас? Пожалуйста?

Гэвин вытянул из его рук тюбик любриканта, выливая себе на руку, наблюдая за тем, как Коннор смотрит на его пальцы. Огладил скользкой рукой его член, снова ловя визуальный кайф от того, как Коннор приоткрывает рот и неуверенно хватает его за плечи.

— Конечно можно, — он сам не слышал собственных слов, потому что приподнялся над ним на коленях и медленно опустился на его член, так и не отводя взгляда.

Андроид ахнул, вцепившись в его бедра.

— Да, — беззвучно прошептал он. Гэвин улыбнулся, медленно покачиваясь, давая себе немного времени привыкнуть.

— Можешь делать все, что захочешь, — выдохнул Рид и склонился к Коннору, целуя его, ощущая, как тот крепко обнял его, размеренно вскидывая бедра. Гэвин прижался лбом к его плечу, чувствуя удовольствие волнами прокатывающееся по позвоночнику, как горит его кожа под ладонями Коннора.

— Тебе нравится? — выдохнул он. — Да?

Андроид прижал его и рывком изменил их положение, подмяв детектива под себя, сжимая руки на его бедрах. Почему-то становясь сильным и пугающим. Серьезно, Гэвин не думал, что можно возбудиться ещё сильнее, он скрестил ноги на пояснице Коннора, любуясь тем, как под кожей перекатываются мышцы — пусть это просто иллюзия человекоподобности.

Коннор легко прикусил его шею, двигаясь не совсем ритмично.

— Ох… — Гэвин зарылся пальцами в его волосы, часто дыша, чувствуя себя в великолепной ловушке. Пойманым. Между телом Коннора и собственным диваном. Именно так, как всегда и хотел.

Гэвин вздрагивал, сильнее хватаясь за спину Коннора, выгибался, чтобы вжаться в него, чувствуя свой собственный член, зажатый между ними.

— Тебе… нравится? — проскулил он, разглядывая его глаза. Коннор кивнул, часто, глубоко дыша. — И мне. Ты великолепен.

Коннор впился губами в его губы. Видимо, не очень любил говорить во время секса. Или его пугало, что Гэвин превращался в течную школьницу, когда бывал снизу. Коннор глубоко и сильно толкался языком ему в рот, вылизывая, в одном четком ритме. Гэвин стонал, вздрагивая от избытка ощущений. Сильно стискивая коленями бока и сжимая пальцами плечи.

Коннор оторвался от его губ и уткнулся лбом в плечо Рида, двигаясь быстро и сильно.  
Гэвин задумался, кончают ли эти модели? Вообще у них есть эта функция? Но забылся, кончая сам, рефлекторно сжав зубы на таком манящем его плече Коннора.

Коннор смотрел на него, очень странным взглядом. Осторожно касался его груди, рук, оглаживал шрамы. Щекотно провел пальцем по следу длинного шрама на переносице, скользнул на щеку и замер касаясь его губ.

— М? — обессиленно улыбнулся Гэвин, пытаясь поднять руки. — Все нормально?

Коннор чуть улыбнулся, легко касаясь губами его губ.

— А вы… ваши модели кончают? — Риду был дико лень шевелиться. Хотелось спать. И чтобы Коннор был рядом. Всегда-всегда. И умер вместе с ним. Жуткое эгоистическое желание.

— Да, — смутился Коннор, дотрагиваясь до его ресниц, так щекотно. — Но вот только без всего этого…

Он опустил руку, касаясь спермы на животе Гэвина.

— Оу… — Рид улыбнулся и обнял андроида, прижимая его к себе, всем телом чувствуя, насколько Коннор разгорелся. — И ты кончил, да? Подкорми мое эго, так хочется думать, что тебе со мной хорошо.

— Мне с тобой очень хорошо, да, — согласился Коннор, поднося к губам руку испачканную в его семени и, не отводя взгляда, лизнул собственные пальцы, собирая почти прозрачную жидкость. Гэвин почти задохнулся от чувственности этого жеста.

— Боже… — он снова притянул андроида к себе, целуя. — Ты такой очаровательный.

— Что мы будем делать? — Коннор уютно устроился у него на груди, посапывая.

— Ничего, — повел подбородком Гэвин, ероша его волосы. — Или ты про вообще спрашиваешь?

— Ага.

— Ты не хочешь вернуться в отдел?

Гэвин ждал, что ответит Коннор, но тот только отстраненно водил пальцами по его телу, очерчивая линии вен.

— Я не уверен. Но я бы хотел быть рядом с вами, да.

— Ты ведь помнишь, какой у меня дерьмовый график, — Рид перебирал волосы Коннора, медленно дыша. — Но я каждый день буду спешить к тебе домой.

Коннор фыркнул и потерся щекой о его плечо.

— А если я тоже буду работать? Я помню, как вы глупо любите рисковать собой.

Это не было упрёком, но прозвучало как упрек. И Гэвин почему-то представил, что его убивают, а Коннор снова остаётся один. И ждёт его здесь. Ничего не зная…

Как-то безрадостно.

— Ты же коп? — попытался прогнать он идиотские мысли. — А моего напарника-дроида как раз случайно сбил погрузчик.

— Это вы его столкнули?

— Как ты мог так подумать про меня?

Коннор чуть улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Я… устал? Мне нужно немного отдохнуть. Ляжем спать? Я приведу систему питания в порядок.

— Да, — Гэвин все ещё чувствовал себя влюбленным идиотом, лёжа вместе с Коннором на продавленном диване, вслушиваясь в успокаивающее и почти беззвучное гудение его насоса, перебирая пряди волос и думал, что да — он сейчас абсолютно, мать его так, счастлив.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Коннор так резко схватил его за плечо и впечатал в стену, зажимая собой, что у Гэвина встал за рекордные три секунды от этой властности и силы. А вот то, что на форме Коннора начало расплываться синее пятно крови, нахрен выключило либидо.

— Бля, тебя подстрелили!

— Все в порядке, Гэвин.

— Ничерта не в порядке! — Рид зашипел, притиснув андроида к себе. — Объясни мне, как это по…

— Вы возбуждены, детектив? — андроид звучал растерянно.

— Сначала я в ужасе, потом паникую и только потом, наверное, да.

— Все в порядке, — снова повторил Коннор, продолжая зажимать Гэвина между собой и стеной. — Ранение не опасно, и мы, — его голос понизился до хриплого шёпота, — сможем заняться сексом прямо в участке. Только…

— Что? — Гэвин честно пытался соображать.

— Только я поймаю нашего подозреваемого.

— М-м-м…

— Глубокомысленно, детектив, — прошептал Коннор и, легко коснувшись губами его губ, скрылся в тумане. Гэвин же сполз вниз, давая себе три секунды перевести дыхание и ринулся за андроидом.

***

Уже сдав преступника, который с садистским удовольствием всё-таки успел съездить кулаком Гэвину по роже, Коннор впихнул Гэвина в третью допросную, ту единственную где было зеркало. Со спиртом и бинтом, и очень агрессивным желанием обработать его рану.

— Коннор, — Рид сидел на столе, чувствуя, как жжет рассеченная кожа, и глядя на потеки синей крови. — Ты же явно ранен серьезнее.

— Это вообще не повреждение.

— Это — ай, да черти тебя дери! — порча имущества по-твоему?! — Гэвин попытался уйти от жесткой заботы. — Ты делаешь только хуже!

Андроид прищурился.

— Еще хуже?

Гэвин устыдился и затих, стойко выдерживая обработку раны.

— Все? Я могу идти? — радостно взвился он.

— Нет, — склонил голову Коннор, лениво стягивая свой порванный пиджак. — Переговорка закрыта, в комнате за стеклом никого нет. И я хочу, чтобы вы видели собственное отражение, когда я буду вас трахать.

Гэвин сглотнул, горло пересохло, но Коннор смотрел так горячо и безумно.

— Я знаю, ты хочешь.

Рид жалко оскалился в улыбке.

— Эй, парень, в тебе лишняя дырка, — он усмехнулся. — Это знак. Давай я тебя трахну?

— Нет, детектив. Из нас двоих смотреть на свое отражение во время секса хотите именно вы, — Коннор неторопливо раздевал его, странно спокойного и тихого.

Затем резко рванул к себе, удерживая его за ворот рубашки.

— Расстегни пояс, детектив, — приказал он и Гэвин ощутил дрожь предвкушения, прокатившуюся по позвоночнику, от этого жеста и этого тона. Он медленно опустил руки, не отводя взгляда от бесстрастного лица Коннора, звякая пряжкой ремня, расстегивая джинсы.

— Хорошо. А теперь на стол. Лицом вниз. Пока что.

Гэвин схитрил, опираясь на локти, пока опустив голову, чувствуя, как Коннор сдергивает с него брюки и оглаживает.

— Вы такой непослушный, детектив.

Его схватили за загривок и сильно приложили лицом о стол, он охнул и застонал, потому что это все чертовски не походило на Коннора. И было охрененно горячо. Так же горячо как и то, что Коннор сдернул с него джинсы, прижимаясь к его заднице, все ещё не сняв формы, не расстегнув ее.

— Коннор, черт возьми…

— Возьму. А ты молчи, — андроид таинственно пошуршал позади него и вогнал сразу два пальца. Благо, трахались они совсем недавно, около семи часов назад.

— Ох… — Гэвин сжал руки в кулаки, но не пошевелился.

Он прижался лбом к собственным рукам, повернулся лицом к зеркалу, открывающему шикарный обзор на то, как Коннор, ухватив его за бедро трахает его пальцами.

— Детектив хочет? — уточнил Коннор, и Гэвин заскулил, чувствуя кожей, как к ней прижимается скользкий член Коннора.

— Хочет, — выдохнул он, не в силах поверить, что вот он, тот, кто в восторге от того, как андроид довольно вжимается в него. Что это его лицо перекошено желанием.

— Черт… очень хочет.

Коннор грубо — о, эта его тщательно выверенная «грубость» — втолкнулся, загоняя на всю длину и сразу начиная двигаться, сильно сжимая тяжёлую руку на его загривке, не позволяя дернуться или увернуться, заставляя смотреть в отражении на то, как он его имеет. Это втрое усиливало удовольствие. Что там Коннор задвигал об инстинктах и их отсутствии у него? Да андроид просто сиял, горел желанием трахать его именно так, обездвиженного, скулящего, едва не плачущего от силы желания.

Так хорошо. Гэвин кончил, сильно сжимаясь на его члене, не коснувшись себя, слыша, как собственый пульс грохочет в висках.

— Детектив?

Коннор мягко гладил его поясницу, рисуя невидимые узоры. — Все хорошо?

— Мф… — Рид облизнулся. — Очень. Знаешь, я, пожалуй, женюсь на тебе.

Коннор покачал головой, продолжая поглаживать его, осторожно разминать мышцы.

— Детей у нас не будет, как в шутке про единорогов, но мы будем очень стараться, — пробормотал Рид.

Коннор склонился, прижимаясь поцелуем к его загривку, так, что Рид кожей почувствовал, как Коннор улыбается.

***


End file.
